


Everywhere You Want to Be

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lust, M/M, Passion, Sibling Incest, Tender Sex, Top Dean Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any m/m, When the others turn you off/Who’ll be turning you on? I will! I will! I will! (Captain and Tenille)





	Everywhere You Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Their foreheads press together as they stand so close they can feel the other’s breath breezing across their lips. Not a word between them as Dean kisses Sam tenderly, caressing his lips with a light kiss. “Dean, please...” Sam’ lips open with a hushed whisper, a gasp flowing from his mouth when Dean brushes his hand down south, fingers lightly teasing over his throbbing manhood. 

Dean palms him, cupping warm and a side rough and Sam gasps softly, ascending into ecstasy, he’s shivering but not from the chill in the air. He is hungry for Deans sweet taste. Dean is beautiful, strong, as he pushes Sam up against the wall, lean muscles rolling under smooth, soft, freckled skin. His green eyes shimmer like jewels, a flare of gold lust sparkling within his orbs. He is so gorgeous that Sam can hardly breathe. There is so pushing and nudging as they walk towards the bed, they disrobe in a frenzy, hazily tossing clothes about the room until they are both nude. 

Dean’s throbbing, Sam’s hard already, too, the tip of his cock glistened with moisture in the soft bedroom light. Sam stumbles as Dean guides him back towards the bed, Dean rubs his palms over Sam’s chest, brushing teasingly over his nipples and the pink nubs contract as heat coils in Sam's belly. He legs hit the edge of the bed, and he tumbles downward with Dean onto top of him. 

Sam inhales slowly, filling his lungs with the smell of his brother, a mix of leather and musk, and his cock twitches hard when slick wet fingers work between his legs as Dean steals his breath away with another kiss, his thighs quivering as his brother works him open. His fingers tangle in Deans short spikes, his rough breath rattling his chest as he gasps for air, lifting his hips off the mattress as Dean pumps a finger inside him. Sam mewls and writhes, he feels his cheeks flush. 

Dean takes him time driving Sam wild, loving the way his brother moans his name, so sweet and needy, watching as Sam's cock drools slick white. “Dean, C’mon!” Sam begs, winding his legs enticingly. He gasps, sucking in a breath that sticks between his heart and his throat as his brother slips between his thighs, filling him in one thrust. His hands grip Dean, feeling his entire nervous system burn alight as fear coils in his belly. Fingers knot into his hair, tugging softly; he obeys, head titled back with his throat exposed, tempting his brother. 

A pause, a grind of hips, a moment when his heart beats its very last thump, then pleasurable pain rushes through him as Dean nips at his throat, claiming him with a love bites. Sam’s eyes roll back in his head, trembling with ecstatic pleasure. As Deans soft lips find Sam’s kissing him, he grabs his legs, twines them tighter around his body, kissing Sam’s honey-sweet lips as he rocks his hips, slips deeper inside him. 

Sam cannot hold back a moan, chest heaving. Through the haze of pleasure swarming his mind, his lips tingle as they kiss, his brother’s lips were smooth and luscious, and velvet soft.... Oh, how he desires to have such lovely lips kissing his every second of every day. 

He moans, whimpers, as Deans pace quickens, steady thrusting in to the hilt, so deeply encased within his heat. Raw hunger stirs in Dean as he begins to grind, each drive of his manhood makes Sam grunt, tight muscles clenching around his thickness, his breathing becoming faster the rougher he moves. Sam's hand slips between them to circle his manhood, squeezing at the base, trying to hold off his orgasm; they have yet to make love and already his brother has him on the edge, he doesn’t wish to come so quickly. 

Dean can read the signs of his brother’s beautiful body, he moves, much slowly this time, being gentle with his brother as his hips begin a lazy grind. Sam's body breaks out goosebumps as he shivers and writhes with pleasure, and he felt his heart swell with burning love as Dean nuzzles against his throat, softly, tenderly whispering “I love you, Sammy.” 

The next morning, as they lay tangled in bed, the sheets smell like sex and sweat, and Sam has never felt happier as Dean presses a kiss on his temple. He sighs softly, fingers brushing over the skin of his brother’s cheek and causing electricity to race down Deans body, a faint stain of pink warming his cheeks. He presses soft kisses to Dean's forehead, then his cheek, marking his brother with loving kisses. Dean traces his hands lightly over Sam’s spine, smirking when his brother cuddles closer to him and lays his head on his chest, sated, warm body fitting perfectly into his tender embrace.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/883875.html?thread=106445731#t106445731)


End file.
